guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:***EAGLEMUT***/Skills/Electrification
I'm afraid this is way too powerful. Lightning orb would easily deal 200 damage to a target with this on it, and it's AoE, so you can simply switch to the next target after killing someone. The only really "bad" thing about this is that it has a 3 second cast time. The thing I'd personally do is remove the AoE, increase the recharge or decrease the duration (making it non-maintainable) and decrease cast time and energy.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much Nazgir, you are right,making it an AoE "target foes take double damage" while being easily maintainable really wasn't well balanced.I've adjusted the skill so now it targets only one foe,isn't maintainable and activation time is 1 but I am not sure about the energy cost so I didn't change that yet.I hope you'll like the skill more now, but if not feel free to help me balance it more :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 09:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Unstoppable 4-man spikes are awesome, no? Invoke Lightning*3 and this. 3-2(electrify)-1(invoke)-spike(followup on Electrify). Invokes would each deal well over 200 damage and the followup on Elec does ~the same. Taking double damage from an element which almost always has 25% AP is crazy. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:39, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New version - Elite enchantment After reading Vipermagi's comment and reading a few articles about armor and armor penetration and a few calculating I resigned at balancing the original version of the skill and I decided to rework the skill completely to be a powerful enchantment which can boost your other Air Magic skills,at the cost of low duration and exhaustion to make it less spammable.I hope this version will be more interesting and I think it allows easier balancing when needed because I used many easy-to-change effects.If you guys still aren't bored, I will, of course, appreciate any new reviews of this skill. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Elite attunement that costs a reasonable amount of Energy, and boosts damage? Looks interesting to me. Duration is rather low (too low for PvP), so not many skills can be cast while it's active. Maybe give it a self-boost: If recast while still active, duration is increased by 10..80%? Removing it would be harmful to the blue bar (both in points and in Exhaustion), but makes it more available if recast in time. :If it'd exist, it would undoubtably be used in gimmicky spikes, but oh well :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Vipermagi,I also thought the duration is a bit low but at the same time I didn't want to make it too good by increasing it too much,your solution is excellent--> I added it immediately. :) I also increased armor penetration by 2% because it looked like the effect has actually no real effect to me,now i hope it should have a very small effect (at least thats what I wanted) . ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Just noticed, the table doesn't show the correct values for the "lengthening" of the skill when recast.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC)